1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining an optical connectable route to a target person based on a mutual intimacy index, and more particularly to a method for determining an optical connectable route to a target person based on a mutual intimacy index in that, when a specific member searches a route capable of connecting with a desiring target person though his acquaintance stored in his address book, it can determine an optical connectable route having a high mutual intimacy index between brokers as few broker as possible, by using the intimacy information of acquaintance lists stored in the address books of each member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the individual human relationship much depends on the address book in which the information of the acquaintances is stored. Recently, the users, who manage the acquaintance by sharing its own information and address etc. with the others forming the social relationship on the internet, are increased. Generally, the Internet service providers such as ‘Cyworld’ and ‘Myspace’ provide a simple human relationship service of providing the connection relation between the subscribers based on the human relations which are organized by the subscribers.
Through these conventional social network services, it is possible to make new personal connections with the
new humans, in that there was no relationship, based on the common acquaintances. However, where some person wants to introduce a specific target person to himself though his acquaintance, there is a problems in that he can ensure labors of relaying the connections only by trial and error. Where he is connected to the target person through several steps that is, complicated routes, not one step, there is no method of knowing it immediately. Also, as though he finds out the connectable route with the target person in a hard, there is no guarantee that he has a good chance at success and the method thereof is more efficiently. That is, since there is a focus on the presence of the brokers capable of becoming the simple connecting contacts to search it, the degree of the mutual intimacy is not considered.
In the meantime, there are techniques of expressing the degree of the intimacy with the acquaintances stored in the address book. That is, Koran patent registration No. 10-566985 (title: mobile communication terminal having a calling time displaying function per an address database and controlling method therefore) relates to a technique in that the calling time and frequency per each address book are calculated to be stored and the accumulated calling time and frequency of the corresponding address can be displayed within a certain period of time, if the user request the search on the specific address. However, the conventional art discloses a just technology of disclosing the degree of the intimacy based on one or two factors such as the calling time and frequency and so on. However, since it does not disclose the method of calculating the degree of the intimacy based on various factors between the user and his acquaintances, actually, there is a problem in that the degree of the mutual intimacy of the close friend can be calculated low.